La persona a la que quiero eres tu
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: -La persona a la que quiero eres tu, Billy Loomer.


_**0olaa"….. Que feliz me siento.**_

_**Esta es mi primera historia en esta sección del fanfiction. Normalmente me meto en Big Time Rush… pero como mi amigo RusherLoveKogan ha subido varias historias de NedXBilly, no me quería quedar atrás y mucho menos dejarlo solito.**_

_**0okk! sin más les dejo este one-shot…. esto es un poco diferente a lo que David a escrito… esto va para ti, mi estupendo autor.**_

* * *

Estaba yo en la clase de ciencias del Profesor Sweeney, pero era mi cuerpo ya que mis pensamientos estaban muy, muy lejos de mi posición actual.

¿En qué estaba pensando?, tal vez todos pensarían que en algún nuevo consejo para el manual o que simplemente no quería poner atención a la clase, ¡Como siempre!

Pero en realidad no era así, mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en una persona, que hasta este momento, estaba en el mismo salón que yo.

¿Suzie Cabgrass? ¿Jennifer Mosely? ¡Noo, ninguna de las dos! Estoy pensando en nada más y nada menos que: Billy Loomer.

Así es, Billy Loomer, aquel bravucón que me ha estado molestando desde que entre a la Secundaria.

-Sr. Bigby salga de mi clase ahora mismo llevo llamándole la atención desde hace un buen rato y ni eso ha escuchado- no digo nada ya que en verdad me lo merezco por andar pensando en Loomer –Salga, deprisa, ojala que así como le pone tanto empeño a su manual, le pusiera empeño a mi clase.

Veo a Moze, que al parecer trata de saber que me ocurría, pero al no lograrlo solo me dijo: "Cuando salga, tenemos que hablar", y así salí del salón.

Cuando estaba yo en el pasillo me puse a pensar en:

Eso era lo que menos quería, hablar con ella, se que es mi mejor amiga, pero siento que nuestra amistad se vera afectada si yo le digo que en realidad no soy heterosexual, sino Bisexual.

Luego le sigue Cookie, que obviamente si se llega a entera o Moze le dijese que me saque información, sería la ruina total.

-Bigby- o por dios es Loomer talvez venga a pegarme, y por reflejo involuntario me protejo con la mochila, pero el golpe no llega.

-¿Po-o-o de-emoss ha-abl-a-arr?- esto me ha dejado pasmado, el quiere hablar conmigo.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el me agarra de una mano y me lleva a rastras al cuarto de conserjes de Gordy.

-Hoo-o-olaaa Loomer ¿d-e q-ue qu-iieres hablar?- pregunto yo con cautela, pero en posición de defensa por si es una cuartada para darme una tremenda paliza.

El suspira y al parecer esta nervioso, pero ¿Por qué estarlo?, no se supone que yo debería de estar en esas condiciones y no él.

-Se que no somos amigos ni nada, que te he molestado desde que recuerdo y que no merezco que me trates bien, pero- vuelve a dar un suspiro, esta vez mucho más grande y continua –quiero que me des algunos consejos para tratar bien a alguien a quien yo quiero de una manera especial.

¿Pero qué? él, el bravucón de la escuela, mi amor secreto de la secundaria me esta pidiendo que yo le de consejos para poder esta con la persona que quiere.

Sin duda, mi vida es de lo peor, esto es simplemente inaudito, ¡Trágame Tierra!

-Y bien ¿lo aras?- me pregunta el, yo solo asiento ya que me he quedado mudo de la decepción -0ok pero no será aquí en la escuela, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, así que debes guardar muy bien el secreto sino tu muy bien sabes lo que te ha de pasar.

-Esta bien que tal en mi casa, ahí no abra nadie y podremos hablar con calma- que más le puedo decir, estoy a punto de reunirlo con su persona querida.

-Me parece muy bien, en cuanto tu te bajes del autobús yo también lo haré.

Con estoy salio del cuarto y yo no se que hacer. Me dejo caer al suelo resbalándome por la pared y ahí me quedó, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Loomer me ha dicho, el quiere a alguien y debo ser yo quien lo ayude. Pero ¿Por qué?, acaso no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarlo. Pensándolo bien, no lo hay, sus amigos se burlarían de él, los demás no querrían hacerlo por miedo a que si algo salía mal fuera peor para ellos.

Así, que quedo yo, el que no puede decir que no si alguien necesita ayuda, claro solo eso es lo que quiere, ayuda y nada más.

Me la pase todo el resto de la escuela encerrado en el cuarto de Gordy, no pude salir por más que quise. Me la pase llorando, si así es, LLORANDO. Cualquier fantasía mía con Loomer se ha vaporizado, esta más claro que el agua que el no siente nada por mi y nunca lo sentirá.

Ahora voy en medio de mis 2 amigos, hasta atrás del autobús, ellos me examinan con la mirada y tratan de saber que me pasa. Eso lo hacen, quizá, porque llevo una cara larga y de pocos amigos. Cuando subí al autobús ellos me saludaron y me preguntaron donde me había metido pero trate de ignorarlos y no contesté. Ya se que eso está mal, pero no tengo ánimos para nada.

-Bueno es hora de que me valla, nos vemos luego chicos- eso es lo único que puedo articular.

Cuando bajo me doy cuenta que Loomer también lo ha hecho, no tengo el valor para voltea así que dejo que me siga. Cuando abro llego a mi casa, abro la puerta y no la cierro para que él entre, él así lo hace, tiro mi mochila por algún lugar y el me imita.

Subo a mi cuarto, el me sigue, entro y el no se queda atrás, así decido romper el silencio incomodo que hemos llevado desde que bajamos del autobús.

-Bueno, para empezar debo saber de quien se trata para saber que hacer- le digo dándole la espalda, quiero evitar todo contacto visual con él.

Él no ha respondido nada aun, así que por más que no quiero, me doy la vuelta y Loomer se encuentra mucho más cerca de lo que yo creía.

-Esa persona eres tú, Ned Bigby- eso me ha dejado en shock total, debo de estar soñando, esto no es verdad o ¿si?

Cuando menos me lo espero, sus labios ya están unidos a los míos y rápidamente correspondo, yo pensé que este beso sería apasionado, necesitado y feroz, pero era todo lo contrario, este beso era tierno, dulce y sobre todo amoroso. Por desgracia existe algo llamado oxigeno que hace que nos separemos por falta de este mismo.

-La persona a la que quiero eres tu- me vuelve a decir Billy.

Creo que el se a dado cuenta de la feliz que irradio por todo el lugar, ya que rodea mi cintura can sus enormes y musculosos brazos, con un agarra que me muestra que no me dejara ir. Yo no aguanto más y rodeo su cuello con los míos, ago que se acerque más a mí y susurro:

-La persona a la que yo quiero eres tú, Billy Loomer- y así sellamos nuestro amor con un romántico beso.

* * *

_**Lo prometido es deuda, verdad: RusherLoveKogan**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia…. espero sus reviews que me motivan ha seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Bueno creo que soy la segunda en escribir sobre esta pareja y eso me alegra…. ojala siga creciendo los fanfiction en español, sobre esta pareja.**_

_**Mi nombre es: Cinthya… y espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones para que pueda mejorar cada día más y sobre todo subir más historia con esta pareja….**_

_**Me despido….. Adiós"**_


End file.
